


Okay Accapella

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Choir AU, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Celica is a grad student working on a dozen songs at once for several different choirs, but she still always finds time to help others with their practice sessions. One particular student sounds like she really needs some help.July 16: LearningWritten for #FEFEMSLASHWEEK, July edition! Hope you enjoy it!





	Okay Accapella

The music was exactly as complicated as Celica had come to expect from this teacher. Sure, she wasn’t expected to memorize, or even perfect the entire piece, but it laid out some interesting challenges! The multiple dramatic pitch shifts would require a lot of practice, and she’d have to talk with the other soprano about covering her rests.

Someone shouted from an adjacent practice room,

“Fuck!” Celica jerked away from her music. The pleasant voice in the other room had stopped so abruptly, and she certainly wasn’t aware it was capable of such vulgarities.

“UGH! That was so bad!” She was certainly spirited! Celica worried through her mind for a few seconds, she didn’t want to intrude, but she definitely, definitely wanted to help. She took a deep breath, then opened her door and stepped over to the other room. There was a familiar-looking girl with bright pink hair and a short dress stomping in place, but she stopped herself and took a few quick breaths. Celica knocked on the door, and the girl whipped around, her eyes wide. She spoke,

“Uh, sorry, this practice room’s occupied!” She nervously avoided eye contact with Celica, “Did you, uh, did you hear my outburst from earlier?”

Celica tried to give a comforting smile, “I did, in fact. My deepest apologies. Is there any way I could assist you?”

“Well…” She opened the door slowly, “Sure, but I doubt you’ll make much more progress than I did.”

She moved over, and swung her arm widely at a single page of music. It was resting on a stand in front of a paper folder packed full of music, not all of it choir related. The pink-haired girl rushed over, then pointed to a specific note,

“See this ugly black dot here? It’s been the bane of my existence for the past week.” She let out a short huff, “I just can’t sing that high! I’ve been doing scales up to it, humming it for a while, and tying myself in knots about it.”

“That is tricky! I’m sure you can get it with enough practice.”

She stared at Celica intensely, then spoke slowly, “Well, this is lucky, Celica, because I was wondering how you do it.”

Celica took a step back, “Uh, sorry, have we been introduced?”

“Nope! We’re just in the same class, and since you’re the lead soprano, you’re sort of the teacher’s pet!”

“Oh.” Celica stared at the wall, “Well, it comes with the territory, I suppose!” She turned back to the other girl and offered her hand, “And it’s nice to meet you! I apologize for failing to recall your name.”

“Mae! Nice to meet you too!” Mae took her hand and shook it vigorously, “Yeah, you’re always volunteering for stuff in class, it’s kinda impressive. I couldn’t be apart of every choir group on top of the big one.”

“It’s not that hard once you get used to it! Besides, your voice sounds amazing, that alone takes a great deal of effort.”

Mae waved her hand, “Oh, stop it! That’s so nice!”

“So did you have any questions about the music? This note certainly does look challenging, did you want me to try it?”

“Hear the best in the class sing, just for me? Be my guest!” Mae bowed towards the song dramatically, then jerked her head back up, “Oh wait, is it even in your range?”

“Yes, don’t worry!”

The page was the alto part of a piece they were playing in concert choir. Celica still felt a little guilty that she hadn’t even remembered Mae’s name, she prided herself on learning people quickly. She took a deep breath, then started the piece from the top. Sight-reading this piece wasn’t hard, she had heard the alto part before, and it was easier than the soprano. She hit the end of the piece, and turned to see Mae half-covering a smile. She clapped,

“Wow! You’re really, really good!”

“Thank you. Did you hear the part you had trouble with?” Mae nodded with a mild smirk, she said, 

“Oh yeah, it was great! So is there a trick to hitting those really high notes? I know that you’re a soprano and I’m an alto, but you’ve had to stretch your range before, right?”

“Of course!” Celica gently touched her hand, “There is a trick to it, in a sense. When practicing the pitch up to your target, it can help to go a few notes above it.” She motioned above the note on the staff, “That way, your actual aim is just a stepping stone, and it feels more achievable!”

Mae sighed, “You’re so positive about this! You feel sort of like a music teacher.”

“Well, that’s what I hope to be in the future! You’re a good student, it’s always helpful to ask questions.”

“So do you do anything else besides choir?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Like sports, engineering, walking, breathing, eating, okay ignore those last three, that sounds kinda mean,” Mae cringed, “But I want to get to know you better!”

Celica giggled, “All right! Would you want to get lunch after we finish practicing?”

“Oh yeah. Practice.” Mae’s gaze shifted from Celica to the page a few times, and landed on Celica, “I guess I can keep practicing if it’s with you, but we’re going to go to my favorite lunch place, okay?”

“Of course.” Celica leaned into the page, “Now, these notes aren’t exactly an easy step up, so I’d like to hear you sing them before we start on the high note.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is uh. working on my limited understanding of choir, since i've only ever played instruments.
> 
> Yay this one nearly broke 1000 words!!!! maybe i'll be able to make one a decent length once during this whole event but I doubt it because i'm going on vacation simultaneously and i'm not going to get much time to write for the entire rest of the week yaaaaay!! thankfully i already have tuesday's ready so look forward to that! I love ya'll!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos or communism!


End file.
